Emmett y el menú del día
by LadyatParadaise
Summary: Como en toda casa normal, los Cullen tienen una cocina, normalmente no la ocupan, pero cuando Emmett decide visitarla las cosas cambian, el tiene todo un mundo dentro de su mente... Descubre la verdad sobre la comida humana.
1. Las regordetas uvas

Emmett y el menú del día

La la la… Iba de camino a la cocina para visitar a Esme, mi querida madre, ¿Por qué teníamos cocina? Es todo un misterio…

-¡Hola Esme! –Grite en cuanto llegue a la cocina.

-Emmett te escucho lo suficientemente bien como para que me grites.

-Arruinas el momento Esme, eres aburrida.

-Calla Emmett y come. –Dijo amenazándome con una cuchara llena de masa.

Empecé a dudar, ¡Nunca me había dicho que comiera! Me imagino que su plan era que me muriera de anorexia.

-De acuerdo, comeré, pero solo porque tú me dijiste.

Me dirigí a mi amigo el refrigerador, Esme se me quedo mirando como si tuviera una mosca gigante en la cara, ¿Es acaso que nunca había visto a un sexy vampiro tomando algo de comida de su amigo el refrigerador Bob?

Tome un recipiente de uvas, verdes, jugosas ¡pero redonditas! Esa es la definición que tendría que aparecer en los diccionarios ¡Soy todo un genio! ¡Toma eso Albert Einstein!

-Emmett iré de compras con Alice, por favor, te lo pido desde muy en el fondo de mi corazón que no incendies la cocina.

-¿Yo? ¿Esme? ¡Me ofendes! Esta bien que las personas ancianas no tengan confianza en los jóvenes, ¡Pero soy tu hijo!

-Por eso mismo lo digo, porque te conozco, y porque podrías iniciar la tercera guerra mundial solo porque una hormiga no te hablo.

-No lo haría por un caso tan simple, ¡Hasta un tonto sabe que las hormigas solo entienden la clave Morse!  
-¿La morsa que? –Dijo la pequeña duendecillo demoniaca al entrar a la cocina.

-Hoy cocinaremos duende a la parrilla, ¿Quieres participar? –Le comente a Alice, que claro, ella seria el duende a la parilla.

-Emmett, ¡come tus estúpidas uvas y atragántate por todos!

Le hice caso a su recomendación del duendecillo, la verdad es que no lo hice. Solo observe a mis uvas, mis amigas redondas y verdes. Jugosas y redondas. Dulces y redondas. Redondas y redondas.

-Bien, nos vemos pequeño. –Se despidió Esme de mí y siguió a Alice afuera de la cocina.

Estaba solo.

Con las uvas.

Las uvas y yo.

Yo y las uvas.

Uvas.

Tome una uva, la apreté. Gggg… gggg… ¡Que lastimosos reclamos daban con cada apretón!

-Ñaaaaaaaaammmmmm, hay viene el paquete del avión Sexy Emmett, ñaaaaaaaammmm. Programado para caer en la boca de Emmett en cuatro, tres, dos, unos… ¡Suelten! –Empecé a jugar al avioncito con mi uva, haciendo que flotara en el aire. Abrí mi boca, como si fuera un sexy y perfecto túnel. Pero, la uva no cayo ahí, me evito a toda costa.

Cayó al suelo, junto a mi silla. ¡Pero si yo tenía una excelente puntería! Estire mi mano para alcanzarla, pero empezó a rodar, ¡Parecía una linda pelotita verde! Me arrodille y empecé a perseguirla, pero ella rodaba más allá de mi alcancé, ¡Era más rápido que un sexy y encantador vampiro! Cuando por fin logre alcanzarla un pequeño chillido sonó:  
-Emmett, grandísimo torpe. ¡Suéltame!  
-¿Qué? ¿Quién eres? ¡Flumpy el pato asesino número 50 viene por mí!

-No, ¡soy la uva que tienes en tu mendiga mano! Suéltame o te muerdo.

-Espera… ¡Yo soy el vampiro! Ese es mi trabajo.

Entonces la pequeña uva me empezó a morder, ¡No respetaba las leyes de la naturaleza!

-Vale, ¡Vale! Ya, que te suelto. –Dijo tirándola lo más lejos de mi, después de esto necesitaría terapia con mis siempre fiel psicólogo Teddy.

-Sólo por haber provocado al Máximo Súper Rey de las uvas –una ridícula corona de niña apareció en su, según yo, Uvicabeza- Te mataremos Emmett.

-Pero soy muy sexy para morir, aparte… ¡Yo no puedo morir!

-Pero si no eres Hércules, ¡Uvas, salgan del trasto, y maten al gran gigantesco idiota de Emmett!

-¡Oh no! ¡Soy muy, pero muy sexy para morir!

Entonces, las pequeñas uvas rebotaron poco hacía mi.

¡Oh no! Ataqué de uvas, imposible… ¡Edward me había dicho que las frutas y verduras eran buenas! Me engaño, como el siempre lo hace…

-¡A su boca! –Grito la uva líder.

Oh no, ¡a mi sexy y perfecto túnel no!

Entonces, todo un grupo de redondas y verdes uvas se metieron dentro de mi hermosa boca, ¡Oh no! Se metieron a mi garganta, y al parecer la más gorda se atoro, ¡Porque diablos las uvas no hacían dieta! Entonces, no pude respirar, empecé a retorcerme y me caí ¡No podía respirar! Esperen un minuto… ¡No era necesario que yo respirara! Aún así… ¡Moriría de asfixia! Empecé a revolcarme como si fuera perro que se quisiera quitar la comezón… ¡Si, era un perro! No... Puedo… ¡Respirar! Empecé a dar vuelta como los tontos bailarines de Break Dance, sólo que yo me estaba ahogando.

-Emmett… Emmett… ¡Emmett! –Grito Esme, su dulce voz me hizo parar de dar giros como poseído.

-¡Esme! –Grite con una alegría incontenible.

¡Genial! Ya no sentía que me iba a ahogar… ¡Amaba a Esme!

Me levante y la abrace.

-¡Ah! Eres como una diosa, una gran y maravillosa diosa ¡Te mereces el don de ser madre! ¡Si, serás mi madre! ¡Oh madre mía te amo!

-Emmett, hace más de 80 años que soy tu madre.

-¿En serio? ¡Que rápido se pasa el tiempo!

Voltee a ver las uvas… ¡Eran malas! Pero seguían intactas… ¡Era como en Toy Story! Esas uvas tenían una buena estrategia.


	2. Psicólogo

Todos los personajes le pertenecen a mi musa Stephenie Meyer... yo sólo juego con ellos.

* * *

Psicólogo.

Después de tantas experiencias en mi amada cocina, iba de nuevo en busca de una. Hoy me sentía deprimido… ¡Rose me había dicho que no quería estar conmigo hasta que dejara la obsesión por la comida! Ella no sabía nada. Yo amaba la comida y ella me amaba a mí.

Por fin llegue a la cocina, dulce… dulce cocina.

-Hola Esme. –Salude a mi dulce dulce madre, que siempre estaba aquí. ¿Es acaso que nunca se movía de aquí? Eso era malo.

-Ah, ¡Emmett! Oh, ya me voy. Esteee… ¡Carlisle! Iré contigo a trabajar.

Mmm… raramente siempre que llegaba a la cocina, Esme se iba, o cualquier otra persona que estuviera en ella, esta bien que me dieran mi espacio vital pero… ¡Me hacían sentir abandonado! No me querían… ¡no me querían! Llorare.

¡Pero esperen! Que torpe soy, los vampiros no lloran! Tome el pote con miel y me puse lagrimas de eso.

Me tire al suelo y empecé a "llorar"

-¿Por qué? ¡Waaaaaa! ¿Por qué a mí? ¡Pensé que me amaba! ¡Waaaa! Esme, ¡mami! Waaaaaa…

Grite mis dolores, pero nadie, ¡NADIE! Me hizo caso, ¡Nadie me quería! Llore más lágrimas de miel… ¡Ups! Ya se había acabado la miel… ¡Ahora necesitaba un psicólogo!

-Psss… Emmett.

-¿Ah? ¿Ah? ¡Eres tú Edward! ¿Vienes para decirme que has decidido que Bella este conmigo y tú te iras a Italia para que Aro y Jane te idolatren?

-No Emmett, soy yo. El rábano que Esme estaba por cocinar.

-¿Ah? ¡Oh, eres tú rabanito! –Me pare del suelo, mi fiel amigo y camine a donde estaba Rabi el rábano.

-Emmett, escuche que estas triste porque nadie te quiere.

-Si Rabi… ¿Tú si me quieres verdad Rabi?  
-De hecho no Emmett, pero te voy a contar una historia…  
-¿No me quieres? ¡Ah, ya nadie quiere a los sexys y guapos vampiros!  
-Bueno Emmett, si, si te quiero… Ahora, siéntate en la mesa y llévame contigo.  
Hice lo que me ordeno, era muy prepotente… La lleve en mi mano, la deje caer en la mesa, y no en sentido literario, la tire sobre la mesa.

-¡Gran inútil! Casi me rompes.

-Lo lamento…-En verdad no lo lamentaba.

-Bien, te diré mi historia. Se que te hará sentir mejor…

-Claro, cuénteme señor rábano.

-De acuerdo, yo vivía en una familia de rábanos rosas, pero yo salí de color rojo, la verdad es que antes nunca había estado de ese color pero, ya vez, la pubertad llego a mí el tercer día…

Lo deje hablando, era tan aburrido, empecé a mirar a Rabi, tenia arrugas y era rojo… ¡Como Bop de los teleubbies! Eso si era malo, era uno de ellos con un excelente disfraz! Oh no… Esperen… ¿Rabi tenia boca? Tenía unos espantosos, caóticos dientes, muy muy feos, esperen ¡No tenía dientes! Emmett, estas alucinando. Genial, empezaría a cantar en mi mente, no quería interrumpir la trágica historia de mi amigo Rabi.

I'm a Barbie girl, in a Barbie world…

Like the plastic, is fantastic!

Emm… ¿Que seguía? ¡Rosalie nunca me había dejado escuchar la canción completa! ¿Por qué? Ella era envidiosa.

Siempre que agarraba su convertible me decía que me fuera, que era carro de mujeres, no de vampiros de "sexo dudoso" Yo nunca entendía eso, claro. ¿A que se refería? ¡Si yo era un Macho macho men! Y ella lo sabía muy, pero muy bien.

Veamos, cantemos otra canción que haya escuchado en un auto ajeno que no fuera el mío… ¡He estado muchas veces en el auto de Edward! Pero su música era aburrida y no valía la pena tararear una melodía tan aburrida como Charco de puma… o charco de luna… (1) De un tal viejo llamado Deboobe, o Debusse (2)… ¡No me acuerdo! No soy bueno en el japonés.

De acuerdo… ¿Y en el Porsche de Alice? ¡Si, ella tenia música genial! Tenía a la tal Lady Gaga… ¡Rosalie me decía que era hermafrodita! ¿Qué era eso? ¡Si su nombre no era Emma, ni se apellidaba Frodita… ¿Quién crearía un apellido tan ridículo como ese?

Bien, ¡cantare!

Can't read my,

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(She's got to love nobody)

Can't read my

Can't read my

No he can't read my poker face

(She's got to love nobody)

Y no se en que momento de la canción me perdí y empecé a bailar Break Dance. "¡Baila Emmett, baila!" Me gritaba en mi mente.

-Emmett. Emmett. ¡Emmett! Nadie me quiere, ni siquiera tú, pensé que me que estabas escuchando, ¡Pero no! ¡Siempre es lo mismo!

-Ah, perdón Rabi, pero no tengo tu tiempo. Consulta a mi psicólogo Teddy, el siempre tiene tiempo para cada uno de sus pacientes. –Le entregue la tarjeta del psicólogo que tenia la imagen de un oso de felpa con traje de doctor y una cosa rara en la cabeza ¿Era un espejo? ¡Teddy nunca me había dicho que era! Al lado de la foto estaba su número.

-¿En serio? ¿El si te escucha?

-¡Por supuesto! Siempre te escucha y no te juzga. Tienes que sacar cita antes de las cinco de la tarde, es la hora de su siesta.

Salí de la cocina muy contento, me alegraba saber que no era el único en esta casa que no era querido. Ah, por cierto. ¡Era hora de ir a molestar a Bella! ¡Yupi! Esperen… Creo que antes tendría que comprar más miel.

* * *

La canción es la Poker Face, Lady Gaga...  
En fin, lamento no haber dejado ningun mensaje en el otro capitulo...  
Soy nueva, ya entenderan... no sabía como funcionaba todo esto.  
Si, se que algunas diran... "Ellos no comen" Lo sé, pero esa faceta vampirica se le ha olvidado a Emmett, pero les advertire... El nunca le da un sólo bocado a la comida.  
Bien, hasta luego chicas, y les agradeceria si me dejaran Reviews... ¡Todo autor necesita porras, criticas y demás...!


	3. Las enjitomatadas serpientes

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo sólo juego con ellos.

* * *

Las enjitomatadas serpientes.

-¡Esme! –Le dije a mi queridísima madre cundo entre a la cocina.

-Hola Emm… -Se volteo y me voy, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. –Oh, he recordado que es tiempo de que vaya a remodelar la habitación de… Edward, si de Edward.

-Claro mami… -¡Pero si a Edward no le gusta que entraran a su habitación, y mucho menos que tocaran sus cosas! Pero bueno, Esme era su madre. ¡Y la mía! Pero creo que ella

practicaba el favoritismo, porque nunca había remodelado la mía.

Suspiré. ¿Ya qué? Sería un trabajo que le tendría que pedir a Alice que hiciera. Me dirigí a mi siempre fiel amigo el refrigerador.

-¡Hola Bob! ¿Qué tienes hoy para mí? –Susurré mientras abría la puerta de este. –Hum, ensalada ¡Iugh! Carne… ¡No! Mmm… ¡Espagueti! Que rico. Y es a la boloñesa, Bella se moriría de envidia.

-Emmett, deja esa comida. Es de Bella. –Dijo Edward. ¿De donde había salido? Que más da.

-¿Qué? ¡Estaba en mi refrigerador! Es mío.

-Bien, tan siquiera dame un parte, "comete" la otra que sobré.

Odiaba que Bella me quitara mi comida, pero no quería que Edward me golpeara frente de mi amiga la comida, no quería que creyeran que era un debilucho.

-De acuerdo… -Accedí, ¡Pero esto no se quedaría así! Un hombre necesita comer su espagueti cuando tiene hambre.

-Emmett, deja de tener tus torpes pensamientos machistas y dame el recipiente para que tomé la mitad, ¿Ok?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… -Le di el trasto y el lo abrió… Mmm… el olor a espagueti llego hasta mi naricita.

Sirvió una gran cantidad en un bolo amarrillo, ¡Era tan difícil despedirse de todo ese espagueti! Suculento, suculento espagueti. No se lo quería a dar a Bella… Tranquilízate Emmett, inhala… exhala.

-Listo Emmett, ten. –Edward me dio mi querido trasto sin una gran cantidad, odio las necesidades humanas de Bella.

-Gracias, pero dile a Bella que se cuide.

Edward rodo los ojos. ¡No estaba bromeando! ¿Por qué nunca nadie me creía capaz de hacer algo semejante?

-De acuerdo, se lo diré, pero más bien que se cuide de tu locura…

-¡Eso me ofende Edward! ¿Tú crees que yo no puedo atacar a una simple humana? –Le reñí.

-Claro que no Emmett, casi te ahogas con unas simples uvas.

-¡Claro que no! Ellas me atacaron…

Edward salió de la cocina riendo… ¿De que reía? No lo se, el era raro.

Tomé mi plato de espagueti, y me senté en el comedor, o desayunador… ¿Qué se supone que era? Era todo un misterio. Creo que era un desayunador. Mmm… luego le preguntaría a

Esme… si es que permanecía más de cinco minutos en la cocina mientras que yo estaba en ella.

-Ah, mis queridos espaguetis, parecen pequeñas serpientes. –Pensé- ¡Ya se! Les tocare como lo hacen en la India para que las serpientes bailen. –Me entusiasme con solo pensar en la

idea. ¡Les tocaría a mis queridos espaguetis! Salí de la cocina para conseguir una flauta, de seguro Edward tenia.

-No Emmett. –Dijo Edward.

Estaba en la sala sentado en un sillón con Bella a su lado, y ella tenia un plato en las piernas, un plato lleno de mis espaguetis.

-Mis espaguetis, mis espaguetis, mis espaguetis… -pasé junto a ellos refunfuñando.

-Ya te dije que no, no tengo flauta. Así que no pienses en un estúpido plan de cinco pasos para entrar en mi habitación.

-No estaba pensando en un estúpido plan de cinco pasos, si no en un estúpido plan de 3 pasos.

-Emmett, no tengo ninguna flauta, tendrás que chiflar.

-¡Pero no causa el mismo efecto! –Chillé, ellos no entendían si no era una flauta, mis serpientes simplemente no se moverían.

-Emmett, tienes dinero, puedes caminar y afuera no hay sol, puedes ir a la tienda de música de Port Angeles o de Seattle.

-Pero yo no quiero.

-¡Ve!

-No.

-Carlisle tiene una.- Dijo Bella.

-¿Ah?

-Si, yo le vi una cuando entre a su despacho.

-Gracias Bella, eres todo un ángel.

Corrí hacía el despacho de Carlisle, y si ¡Ahí estaba! Acomodada entre sus tantos libros que yo nunca leería ni nunca leeré. Tome la flauta. Corrí hacía la cocina, me senté en mi silla

enfrente de mi espagueti.

Empecé a tocar la flauta como había visto en una película hindú, con los ollitos de arriba para abajo. Por fin los espaguetis empezaron a bailar… ¡Bailen espaguetis míos! No quería que

nadie más viera el espectáculo así que seguí tocando mientras me paraba a cerrar la puerta. Cuando lo hice volví al asiento entonces tuve una gran idea, ¡Dejaría de tocar esa horrible y

aburrida música y tocaría Rock! No se como lo hice, pero logre tocar Uprising de Muse, ¡Eres genial Emmett! ¡Una leyenda del rock con flauta! Pero creo que a los espaguetis no les gusto

mucho, ya que me empezaron a picotear como pequeñas serpientes. Que mal gusto tienen las pastas de este tiempo. Pero, creo que les enojo que no le hiciera caso a sus reclamos, ya

que me empezaron a ahorcar.

-¡Ahhhhhh! –Dije en un grito ahogado.

Y luego, las albóndigas me empezaron a aporrear.

-No, no esperen. ¡Ah! –Me trate de cubrir mi bello rostro y quitarme los espaguetis del cuello, pero parecía imposible, me tire al suelo de rodillas, mientras luchaba con los estúpidos

espaguetis.

Casi lloraba, pero yo no tenia lágrimas. Empecé a gritar –Estúpidos espaguetis, ¡Dejenme en paz! ¿Qué les hice yo? Ahhhh…

Entonces, escuche como una puerta se abría, ¡Ya no sentía los espaguetis alrededor de mi garganta.

-Emmett, ¿Qué haces en el suelo? –Pregunto al entrar Bella, llevaba un plato vacio, sólo manchado con puré de tomate.

-¡Bella! Ah, que bien que entraste. –Dije, ¡Estaba aliviado! La verdad era que nunca sabría como agradecerlo.

-Claro… -Dejo caer el plato en el fregador y salió corriendo de ahí. ¿Acaso nunca había visto a un sexy vampiro después de haber sido atacado por unos espaguetis demoniacos? Creo

que no. En fin… ¡Los espaguetis seguían en su lugar! Me pare cuidadosamente, rodee la mesa y salí corriendo de la cocina. No quería volver a encontrarme con esa comida del diablo.

Necesitaba ir con mi psicólogo Teddy, pero me imagino que debería de estar con Rabi, el rábano. No quería interrumpir su sesión de tragedias y sufrimientos. Me sentaría a lado de

Edward y Bella para contarle mi Emmettventura. Fui al sillón donde ellos estaban.

-No Emmett. –Me advirtió Edward.

-Pero…

-No Emmett. –Repitio.

Suspire, iría a China, quizás ahí si me escucharan.

* * *

Bien, chicas...  
¡De verdad que esto de subir 3 capitulos en un sólo día es agotador...  
Espero Reviews... ¡Por favor!  
Bien mis ladys, hasta luego!


	4. Zanahorias

La zanahoria ataca.

La amargada y vieja Esme y yo íbamos de compras al centro comercial de Seattle, para guardar apariencias. Realmente, no comíamos pero… Había humanos chismosos que nos vigilaban, por lo tanto teníamos que comprar comida, y después lanzar los jitomates a los autos que pasaban por nuestra casa.

-Esmeee… ¿Ya vamos a llegar? -Repetí.

-No, Emmett. -Contesto con su mismo tono de fastidio.

-Oh, que amargada eres. -Susurré mientras que veía por la ventana.

-¿Qué dijiste? -Grito.

-¡Qué te amo, mamá! -La abracé, entonces ella me dio un codazo en el estomago. Que mala era.

Cuando llegamos, Esme huyo del auto dejándome solito ahí.

-Estoy sólo… Nadie esta aquí. Me han dejado, no hay nadie… -Bajé el vidrio de la ventanilla completamente y sentí el aire en mi rostro, oh que horror, ¡Olía a contaminación!

Entonces, una zanahoria gigante te acerco, y yo grité:

-¡Ahhhhh! -Mientras que cerraba la ventana y la zanahoria dejaba los dedos dentro.

-¡Deja mi dedos! -Grito la enorme zanahoria.

-¡Nunca! -Grité en respuesta mientras que volvía a bajar y subir el vidrio. Lo repetí varias veces, hasta que los dedos del tipo cayeron en mis piernas. Repulsivos… ¡Repulsivos!

-¡Ten tus dedos! -Dije mientras que abría la ventana y le arrojaba sus dedos fuera de mi auto (En realidad, el auto de Esme)

Después de unos minutos, cuando Esme volvió con una cara preocupada.

-¿Te enteraste? -Dijo mientras que subía al auto con los brazos llenos de comida y demás cosas.

-¿De qué? -Pregunté inocentemente.

-De que a la botarga de zanahoria le ocurrió algo en la mano. -Susurro ella con un pésame.

-¿A cuál botarga? ¿A la que le quitaron los dedos? -Respondí.

-Si, pensé que no lo sabías. -Respondío ella.

-No, no lo sabía. Sólo lo suponía… -Dije con tono de niño bueno mientras que sonreía maliciosamente.

Creo que Carlisle se molestaría mucho si supiera que había sido yo.


End file.
